Kissing Tutor
by Kuroneko Daphne
Summary: *- I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor any of it's characters -* Levi finds Mikasa desperate on her teenage issues. What would he do to help her? {Levi x Mikasa}
1. Help me, Heichou

By the way in my vision I can't picture Mikasa beeing taller than Levi, so picture her just as tall as him pls (＃⌒∇⌒＃)ゞ

* * *

><p>Levi was walking towards the castle's door when he saw Mikasa sitting in a rock with a troubled expression. He sighed. He wasn't the type to get involved with their subordinate personal issues, but he felt it was the right thing to ask, even if it was just to check everything was ok.<p>

"Ackerman." He got close to the girl. It was unbeliable that she was just half of his age. She was the girl known as The Woman worth a Thousand man. And there was she. Sitting in such a fragile way. "What's up with you?".

Mikasa was with her head facing the ground. The Corporal heard only a mumble. "Huh?" he got a little lower "Ki..." "What is that? Ackerman, speak clearly right now!" "KISS!" She yelled, her face was bright red "I have no idea how to kiss! How the hell am I supposed to give my first kiss to Eren like this? It would be terrible".

Levi was trying to understand if what he just heard was really what she meant. "That's it? You're worried about this stupid subject? Kissing is not that hard, you know. Just get in front of him and do it. Really, Ackerman, I thought you were stronger than this. Such a useless girly thing."

"It's not useless! Heichou could lived longer than I may ever live. You had time to taste and experience more than I'll ever may. I don't want to die without knowing how this feels! To know how's the taste of your first kiss with the person you love... I want to make it nice at least. But I'm clueless..."

The Corporal sighed again.

"If I could ever find anyone to teach me this things..." Then it hit her. "Heichou..." "Don't even think about it Ackerman. I have more important things to do than dealing with some puberty girl's kissing problem." "But, Heichou, if it's you it won't count, because I don't like you anyway!" Levi chocked "What?" "Please, Heichou, I beg of you." She kneeled in front of him "You're the only one who can do it."

Levi frowned then sighed. "Tomorrow 5 a.m. in my office, Ackerman. Be late one second and you'll be cleaning my room for the rest of the month."

"Yes, Heichou!" She saluted him and then Levi left.

Mikasa woke up at 4 a.m. She got ready and headed to the Corporal's office. She waited for him in the front of the door. Finally, near five o' clock, a small figure started to appear in the dark corridor.

"I hope you're ready. I won't be light with you."

"Yes.." She blushed.

They entered the office and Levi locked the door. There was a chair in front of Levi's desk. "Sit down." He pointed the chair and the girl sitted. "Let's begin with this." He placed a orange in the desk. Mikasa was confused. "Huh... Heichou, what's that for?" She pointed the fruit "Practice, of course. You didn't think I was going to kiss you, right?" She blushed "Absolutely not!" "Then take it already."

She grabbed the orange. "What now?" She said, very embarrassed. He stood in front of her, relying on his desk "Part your lips a little and gently press them in the orange, bringing them together again and sucking it a little." She was trembling a little and her face was red as a pepper. She did as he said, then looked up at him. "Like this?" "Yes, that was easy, now gimme it." He grabbed the orange and with a knife he made a gab in the half, simulating a mouth gab. "Now try it with your tongue." "Eh? W-What? How could I do it with my tongue? You perverted midget!" "Just kiss it then stick your tongue in the gap while you do it." He said angrily. She grabbed the orange hesitantly. Mikasa started to peck the orange lightly and then she tried sticking her tongue in the orange's gap, but as soon as she felt the bittersweet taste she placed the fruit back in the desk. "It's impossible! This looks too awkward! It's a fruit, how the hell am I supposed to do this with a person, it's too embarassing!" She hid her face with her hands.

Levi sighed. "Can fight a hundred titans in a minute but can't practice kissing with a fruit, you're unbeliaveble. Let's end today. Be here tomorrow at the same time."

"Yes..." She headed out of the Corporal's office feeling a little disappointed. Mikasa spended the whole day in the air. She trained but was not in her usual shape. That was on her head all day. She was feeling kind of uneasy about the next lesson.


	2. You're on my mind

Like the day before, she was waiting in the front of the door when he showed up. He just passed by her and entered the room, and she followed. He locked the door and she sitted in the chair.

"Who told you to sit?" She immediatly stood up "Sorry, Heichou." Then, he sitted on the chair and she stood in front of him. "Now, show me what you learned yesterday."

She froze. Was he really saying that? "What?" "I told you to show me what you learned..." "I got that part, but how am I supposed to do that?" "Kiss me." "K-Kiss you? Are you out of your mind?" "Ahh... to bad you're not brave enough for it, I think Eren's going to deal with your bad kisses anyway... I thought you were stronger, Ackerman..." "SHUT UP!" Suddenly she got on top of him and pressed her lips lightly against his.

Levi was caught on surprise by her act. He didn't know what to do at that moment. "So, how's that?" She wiped her lips with her sleeve "Sorry to disappoint you, but that was just a peck on the lips. It's not even close to a real kiss." "Eh?" "I'll show you some different types of kisses. Stand still and just follow my lead."

"What you gave me was a quick kiss, this is not a kiss were we use the tongue, and it's supposed to be given more softly, like this". He grabbed the girls chin and pressed his lips on hers. She was sitting on his lap. He put a hand on her hip just só that she wouldn't slide or anything, but that made her blush.

"This is a kiss on the neck. It says so itself, you're supposed to kiss your beloved in the neck." He got closer to her and she could feel his hot breath in the neck and then a sweet kiss followed. She felt a chill in her back. He didn't return to the first position, he just climbed his lips all the way to her ear and sucked a little her earlobe giving a little bite on the top of the ear. Mikasa trembled a little and let out a little suffered moan. Levi grabbed her closer to him and whispered "That was an Earlobe's kiss."

Mikasa was stunned. She didn't know how to react to those feelings. "Okay, let's finish for today." the Corporal put the girl on her feet and stood up as well.

"I want you to focus on today's training session. You were lacking concentration yesterday. Remember that fighting is more important than any other thing you want right now."

"Yes, Heichou!" She saluted him and headed to the field.

Mikasa entered the Corporal's office the next day and he was checking on some files.

"Good morning, Heichou." Mikasa bowed. "Morning, Ackerman." "You need help with that?" She went around his desk to his side. She started reading the files together with him. Then he went behind her, holding her waist and passing the paper so they both could read in the same side. That made Mikasa blush a little. And she felt a chill in her neck when Levi rested his cheek in the side of her head, feeling the scent of her hair. "Mikasa..." He whispered. She left out a soft moan. There was something about the way he said her name "There's one more kiss I want to teach you..." He turned her towards him and held her strongly against him. He started kissing her passionatly and Mikasa started to feel hotter when he slid his tongue into her mouth. She was backing the desk, been pushed until she was sitting on it. He opened her legs and embraced him with them and wraped her arms on his shoulders. Levi didn't notice that he was getting to carried away. She was so soft and her mouth tasted so sweet. He knew that if they continued like that he wouldn't be able to stop, and he remembered that the purpose of all that was all to lead her to the one she really loved. With that in mind he suddenly broke the kiss.

They were kind of breathless. Mikasa was still holding herself on him. Levi smirked between heavy breathes. "That was a french kiss." "Was I good?" She asked "It was not terrible, but you certainly need more practice. I think it's all for today. Go eat and head to train" "Ye-Yes... Heichou" She said with a trembling voice.

Mikasa was walking towards the kitchen, but her legs wobbled. "And how the hell am I supposed to train like this, you perverted shortie?" She said blushing.

Several days passed and Mikasa was receiving "lessons" with her tutor everyday. The kisses were getting hotter and Mikasa frequently caught herself thinking about them and about the Corporal.

"What is happening to me?" She said facing her pillow.


	3. Hot Mess

The next day she went to his office but he was on his way out. "Heichou?" "Sorry, Ackerman, something came up. I received an immediate call from Hanji. I'll have to go. No lessons for today." "Ah! When you get back..." He turned to face her "Can I.. wait for you?" He was a little shocked "Yes" and started running outwards. He wasn't sure why he told her yes, but it came out so naturally. He knew he'd done something stupid, but now that was it.

Mikasa trained the whole afternoon and she was finishing when she saw the Corporal's Horse entering the stable. She started running towards his office, she didn't know why, she just wanted to make sure he was there. She was breathless when she got there.

"You're back." She said. "Enter, Ackerman." She sitted in the chair and rested her body backwards. She was wearing only a white tank top that was very dirty from the training, trousers and boots. "You want some water?" "Huh? Yes, please." She closed her eyes. Levi got close to her "Open your mouth." She opened both her mouth and eyes "Stay as you are, and close your eyes." She shut them down again. Then he drink a big sip of the glass and brought her head close to his. He pressed his lips against her, passing the water to her mouth, some of it spilled out of her lips, but she drank it.

He started kissing her. He pulled her out of the chair and rose her a little higher than him. He was holding her with one arm and with the other he was helding one of her tihghs up. They weren't aware of they surroundings anymore. Mikasa was feeling to much. She was grabbing his shirt and in the next second craving her nails in his shoulders. Levi started kissing her neck and her chest bones. He cupped her right breast with one hand and gropped it. "Ah, Heichou!" She moaned. Suddenly he was aware of what they were doing and let go of her. "Sorry, Ackerman." He was a little stunned. "No, me too. I'm sorry." She was too embarassed, "Well, so I guess it is not so bad after all, I can try it with Eren now." That comment pierced Levi like an arrow and he turned his back on her, facing his desk. He then supported his fists on it. "Yeah, I guess you can. That was the reason for all of this, right?" "Yes." "You're dismissed, Ackerman." "Thank you, Levi Heichou." She bowed and headed out.

"Shit." He said.

Mikasa felt strange even now that she could finally give Eren the kiss she wanted. It was not Eren in her head at all.

"Mikasa?" She heard while walking out of the castle. "Uh? Eren?" "What are you doing? It's almost dinner time, you got to take a bath, look at you." "Ah, yes. I'm sorry" "Let's go, come on." "Eren! Wait." She grabbed his arm. "Hm, what is it?". She was frozen.

All she could think about was the taste of the Corporal's lips, his scent, his kisses and how she didn't want to let this go. She released his arm "No. It's nothing. Thank you, Eren! I'll see you later!" And she started running towards the Corporal's office again. But when she got there, the door was locked. "Heichou? Are you there? Please! Answer me! I made something stupid." Tears beggan to fall in her face "I don't want to kiss Eren, I don't want to kiss anyone. I just want to do these things with you! I might have fallen in love with you after all... Please don't leave me." She was pushing the door when it opened and she fell into his arms. "Stupid! You're screaming in the hallway, what if someone hears you?" She looked up. He was smiling. "Heichou." She held him tight. He put one hand in her head then lifted her chin. "I don't want to let you do it with anyone else too." She blushed. He pressed his temple against hers "And I'll make sure you can feel and taste even more than just a kiss." Then he kissed the tip of her nose.

And that is it. The two lovebirds stood in Levi's office "practing" more and more kissing... Or maybe something else? Tehe x3

* * *

><p>So this is it everyone, I hope you've liked it because this was actually my first Complete fic!<p>

I found it a little bit short now, but, ya know, it's only the start...

Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, remember to review, send your opinions and bye bye


End file.
